


I Know My Hands Aren't Warm Enough (To Hold Your Cold Cold Heart)

by The_Quierdest



Series: Peter is a trouble magnet and Matt cares more than he wants to let on [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cold Weather, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quierdest/pseuds/The_Quierdest
Summary: Peter never liked the cold. It was bitter and biting and always pulled to the front of his attention. The snow stung his face and hands. Of course, they could never afford proper winter clothes either so every year, Peter was stuck with threadbare jackets that did little to filter the piercing chill of the wind. Then came the spider bite and it was so much worse. He never shivered. His body temperature would just drop with the weather until he just- stopped. They couldn’t afford to be comfortable if they wanted to live.





	I Know My Hands Aren't Warm Enough (To Hold Your Cold Cold Heart)

Peter never liked the cold. It was bitter and biting and always pulled to the front of his attention. The snow stung his face and hands. Of course, they could never afford proper winter clothes either so every year, Peter was stuck with threadbare jackets that did little to filter the piercing chill of the wind. Then came the spider bite and it was so much worse. He never shivered. His body temperature would just drop with the weather until he just- stopped. They couldn't afford to be comfortable if they wanted to live. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Peter pulled the cheap winter coat around his body even tighter, willing his legs to move faster. Snow came down in small flurries, peppering his face with frozen droplets. Fumbling for his key with numb fingers, he eyed the battered lock on the door, coming nearer with every step. His breath formed a thick cloud in the air. He quickly slipped through the door and slammed it shut, tossed his backpack to the side and made a beeline for the tattered blanket on the old stained couch in the middle of the room. Wrapping the blanket just as tightly around himself, he willed his body to shiver. 

Peter breathed in an exhaled once more, trying to relax. His eyes widened with dread as he saw a small cloud form in the air. With a warning tone, he called out. 

"May?!" 

There was a fumble from the kitchen before Aunt May poked her head around the corner.

"Yeah Pete?" 

Peter twisted around until he was facing May. 

"Is our heat out again?" 

May's face fell and she fully walked out into the living room, sitting on the couch and laying a hand on his knee through the blanket. It was silent for a moment. 

"Yeah. Yeah it is." 

This was the first time they had fallen behind since the bite. They'd have to take on more shifts to pay the bills. 

Hoisting himself off the couch, Peter yanked his backpack off the ground. He then made his way to his room. Maybe some exercise would help to compensate for the lack of shivering. His still cold fingers fumbled with the Spiderman suit and he changed as quickly as he could. Slipping out the window, he made his way to the roof. 

_Fuck. It's so much colder outside._ The frigid wind cut into his body, made worse by swinging through the freezing air. _Fuck fuck fuck. Time to start moving._ He desperately looked out for crime, hoping that fighting would get his blood flowing. 

Not even 10 minutes later, Peter missed his web and went tumbling into a mound of snow that had piled on a roof. Now he was wet and his entire body had gone numb. He was crying from the cold and yanking his glove off proved his fingers to be blue. His limbs were moving slowly. 

A scream sounded from a few streets over. "Finally," Peter breathed. "This has to help." 

Swinging down into the alley, he saw a young man throw something while screaming "YOU WANT IT?! GO GET IT! STREET SMARTS!!!" before running away. _Well at least I don't have to worry about innocents getting hurt._ The other figure in the street was wearing a bandana over their face and was in the process of picking up whatever the man had thrown. Peter could see the glint of a gun. 

Landing clumsily, Peter shouted. 

"Hey!" 

The figure froze and then brought the gun up, aiming it at Peter.

Peter shot a web at the gun. The gun fired. Peter’s spider sense screamed. The figure ran. Peter willed himself to move. 

Pain. 

And then, Peter moved, limbs shifting stiffly and agony flooding from a white hot point in his leg.The hot red of his blood contrasted against the snow, now coming down in sheets. Peter moved slowly, though it was as fast as he could get his limbs to move- his arms were tucked close to his torso. 

He was so cold that the wound was already numb. He couldn't feel his arms or legs and he didn't know if his stumbling was from the shooting pain he had felt or the nothing he was feeling now. He was soaking wet and his fingers felt thick with the cold. Scrabbling against the wall, Peter thought that maybe going outside was a bad idea. He needed help.

 _I can't go to May, she doesn't know. There's no way I can go to Ned like this either._ His mind wandered and time seemed to warp before it landed on another masked vigilante. The gruff man didn't enjoy Peter encroaching on his territory but had given Peter his address if he ever needed help. Peter hated the thought of bugging him but acknowledged that if he didn't he would die. With a new destination in mind, Peter slowly began webbing his way to Hell's Kitchen to find Daredevil. 

Peter slipped and missed the webs several times, slower to climb out of the snow every time. As he neared the border of Hell's Kitchen, he stopped using webs unless he couldn't make a jump- which was happening more often with the wound and his limb's refusal to move. His entire body was numb with cold now and the blood from his wound was flowing sluggishly as his heart beat slower. His eyes were becoming harder to open. Distantly, he cursed the spider that bit him, even as he recognized the rooftop Daredevil had taken them to. With desperate movements, he webbed from the giant billboard and slammed into the roof. His eyes closed. He didn't get up. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Matt was going over the newest case files with Foggy when he heard a thud come from above. Apparently Foggy had heard it too because he cut himself off and looked up towards the ceiling. 

"Matt?" 

Foregoing a response, Matt tilted his ear towards the ceiling, trying to figure out who was on the roof. He focused on the heartbeat. _Thump ... Thump. ... .. Thump ... ... Thump._ Foggy jumped back as Matt shot up from the couch. With fear in his voice, he rushed up the stairs, shouting down to Foggy as he ran. 

"That heartbeat is way too slow to be healthy! Help me get whoever it is inside!" 

With that, he threw open the door and located the prone body on the cement. Matt could hear Foggy pounding up the stairs as he knelt down and grabbed an arm. Matt froze with dread at the feeling of spandex and Foggy breathed out. Even as he spoke, Matt knew what Foggy was going to say. 

"Matt... that's Spiderman." 

"...Kid" he breathed. 

With a deep breath, Matt seized the boys arm once more. 

"Come on Fogs, I may be a vigilante but I don't have super strength." 

Foggy scrabbled to grab the boys legs and Matt heard him breathe in sharply before a fresh wave of iron invaded his nostrils. 

"Shit." He swore. "Let's get him on the couch." 

The two men carried the boy down the stairs and maneuvered him onto the couch, lit by the giant billboard shining through the windows. 

"Foggy, is there an exit wound?" There was a frantic note to Matt's voice. 

There was fumbling for a few seconds before Foggy's voice came ringing back. 

"No." 

Matt swore again. 

"We'll have to take his suit off!" 

Foggy responded uncertainly. "Isn't that supposed to be a big no no?" 

"Would you rather he die?!" 

With that, Matt fumbled for the edges of the suit. He pulled the tight, sopping fabric down the boy's shoulders until he could easily reach the wound on his leg. As Foggy tugged his gloves off, he stopped moving. 

"Matt, take his hand." 

Matt could hear dread swirling in Foggy's voice as he reached to take Spiderman's hand from Foggy. He almost dropped the hand as he took it. 

"He's like ice." 

Foggy didn't move. 

"His fingers are blue, Matt." 

There was a moment of silence before Matt spoke again. 

"We need to take care of the wound first and then we need to warm him up. Let him use the old Daredevil mask, we need to take the wet one off." 

Foggy started to stand up and make his way to the closet. 

"I'll grab it. You can't see, so we won't know who he is." 

"That's a good idea." 

Matt slipped his fingers under the edge of the mask, rolling it up. It was easier to feel how cold the boy's skin was. Matt flinched as he was hit in the face with a wad of fabric. Unrolling it proved to be his old mask. Quickly slipping it over the boy's head, he called out to Foggy. 

"It's good! I'm going to need you to find the bullet and pull it out." 

Matt couldn't see, but Foggy turned pale at the words. He did hear Foggy's mutter of "oh god" before he walked over and sat next to Matt. 

"Fuck- ok. What do I do?" 

Matt held his head in his hands. 

"Take the tweezers and dig in- _carefully._ Once you find the bullet, grab it with the tweezers and tug it out. I'll help with what I can hear, we have to pray it didn't hit anything important." 

The tweezers in Foggy's hand hovered over the hole in Peter's thigh. 

"Shouldn't we go to a hospital, Matt? This is-" 

Matt snapped before Foggy could finish the sentence. 

"No hospitals!" 

Foggy took another fortifying breath. 

"Right. Ok." 

The room fell into silence as the tweezers slowly descended into the wound. Foggy was doing his best not to tremble and Matt tilted his head to listen for the clink of metal against metal. He was glad the kid was unconscious for this. A few more agonizing seconds passed before Matt heard the small sound of the tweezers hitting the bullet. 

"There, Foggy!" 

Foggy grasped the bullet as best he could, inhaling sharply every time the tweezers slipped. As soon as the bullet was fully out of Spiderman's leg, he tossed the bullet and tweezers aside and fell back, laughing hysterically. 

"Fuck!" He wheezed. 

Matt took over and quickly wrapped the wound that was bleeding anew, making sure the bandage was tight. 

Sitting back, Matt murmured into his hand. 

"Now what?" 

Foggy fully sat up again and stared at the boxer-clad boy. 

"We find some of your sweatpants and a shirt that'll fit him, and we try to warm him up. Slowly. You go dig through your drawers and I'll kick the heat up a few degrees. Then go grab a blanket." 

Foggy stood up and dragged Matt with him. 

"Right." 

Matt padded off to his room and rooted through his drawers, trying to find some of his smaller clothes. The younger vigilante was at least a foot shorter than Matt. He heard the thrum of the heat through the vents, signifying that Foggy had done his job. As he left, pajamas in hand, he snagged a thick blanket off the edge of his bed. 

Matt dropped his load on the floor. Foggy grabbed the clothes off the floor and began to redress the boy, making sure to jostle the freshly bandaged leg as little as possible. Matt began to straighten out the blanket, ready to drape it over the boy once Foggy was done. 

The two worked together to tuck the blanket around him, ensuring no part of him was uncovered. 

Once that was done, Matt began to clean his medical supplies and put them away. Foggy helped, and then the two were left staring at the unconscious body on Matt's couch, not quite sure what to do next. 

It wasn't until Foggy finally coughed and said, "we should either work on the case or go to sleep," that either of them moved. 

"Let's go to sleep then. I doubt we'll be able to focus on the case now." 

With a quick check on Spiderman's heartbeat, Matt got ready for bed and slept. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

The first thing Peter registered when he woke up was that he was warm. Warmer than he'd been in a long time- longer than he could remember. It was so, so warm. He snuggled into the soft warmth. Then came the pain. The stabbing, burning pain from his leg. His face screwed up and he let out an involuntary cry as the fire in his leg shocked the rest of him awake. 

Peter's eyes snapped open and his breath quickened as he stopped moving to let the pain move down to a dull ache. He couldn't see, but it was like a woven fabric was pulled over his eyes. Someone took his mask off! But they put another one on, so they must have taken care not to find his identity. What would be the point otherwise? 

Further exploring, he found himself to be wearing an oversized hoodie and soft sweatpants were covering a bandage on his leg. 

Peter let himself relax as he figured Daredevil must have found him. And then Peter stiffened again, hissing as that jostled his leg. He was _in Daredevil's house!_

Peter wrapped himself tighter in the blanket, not wanting to leave the cocoon of warmth, or move his leg. He would take the heat he could before he had to walk out into the cold again. He felt a phantom shiver run down his back at the thought, despite the fact that he could no longer shiver, nor was he cold anymore. 

Peter then let his eyes slide shut, as he couldn't see anything anyway, and wasn't ready to take the mask off yet. 

His mind raced as he laid back onto what he assumed was a couch. What was Daredevil going to say? Would he say anything? Would he just kick Peter out now that he was awake? 

Pretty soon, Peter was jostled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. He then heard the familiar sound of the older vigilante's voice. 

"You gave us quite a scare, kid." 

Peter was about to apologize before he fully realized what Daredevil said. 

"Us?" 

Daredevil's voice got closer. 

"I had a friend over when we heard a thump on the roof. Your heartbeat was slower than the average human and you felt like ice. You had a bullet wound- what the fuck kid!" 

Peter shrank even more into the blanket and uttered out a single word. 

"Cold-blooded." 

Daredevil audibly froze at that. There was tense silence for a moment before Daredevil walked away. Did he fuck up? Was Daredevil mad at him? Did he think that Peter couldn't handle himself anymore? He lost himself to thoughts again before a hot mug was shoved in his face. 

"Huh?" 

"It's tea, drink it. I think we're due for a talk." 

Peter wriggled for a few moments until his arms were free to push himself up and grab the proffered mug. He took a sip of the tea in darkness before gesturing up to the new mask. 

"If you took my mask off anyway, why did you give me this?" 

Daredevil sat on the other side of the couch. It was a moment before he responded. 

"I'm blind and my friend was in the other room. Don't worry, neither of us saw your face." 

Peter's hands tightened around the mug. Before he had a chance to respond to the information he was just given- _blind?! How the hell do you fight?!_ \- when Daredevil went on. 

"I think it's time I tell you who I am, kid. The name's Matt Murdock." 

Peter rolled the other mask above his eyes. There he was, in civilian clothes, mask off. He could see the unfocused eyes and the slight stubble on his chin. He also saw Matt's hands, twisting in nervousness. No matter how brave you are, revealing your identity is a nerve wracking process. 

Peter yanked the mask the rest of the way off his head and cradled the mug in his hand. He smiled and ducked his head before responding. 

"Peter. Peter Parker." 

Matt grinned and tilted his head. 

"Well Peter Parker, let's see about breakfast. And don't think about that protest that I can hear already. I'm gonna wake Foggy and you're gonna eat. Your choice on if you want your mask or not." 

Peter closed the mouth that had indeed opened to protest the offer. He didn't want to be a burden but Matt seemed set on feeding him and he didn't want to turn down free food. He stared at his reflection in the tea and took a deep breath before glancing at the mask. He didn't put it on. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

Out of sight of Peter, Matt slumped against the wall. He had seen a whole new side to the boy in that short conversation. After leaning against the wall for a moment, he went to go wake up Foggy. He couldn't cook and he wasn't making Peter cook. 

He rapped lightly on the door before pushing it open. Foggy was already awake, though still in his pajamas. Matt leaned against the door frame. 

"You're cooking breakfast, come on." 

Foggy spluttered for a moment. 

"What? I don't wanna cook, come on!" 

Matt called over his shoulder, "too bad!" 

Foggy padded after Matt into the living room. 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Walking into the living room found Foggy staring into the face of a teenage boy. A teenage boy in the same clothes they dressed Spiderman in yesterday. The teenager was Spiderman. Spiderman was a teenager. 

"What the fuck," he said eloquently. 

"Don't mind Foggy," Matt called. "It's early." 

The boy stuck out his hand. 

"Hi. I'm Peter Man. I mean Spider Parker. I mean- fuck. I'm Peter." 

Matt burst out laughing as Foggy took Peter's hand. 

"Foggy Nelson." 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Halfway through a breakfast of scrambled eggs, Peter bolted upright. 

"I've gotta call my aunt- she's probably worried sick right now!" 

He slid off his seat and bolted into the living room. Vaulting over the couch, he dug through his suit until he found his phone. He dialed quickly. The answer came quickly, as did the voice shouting through the phone. 

_"Peter! Are you ok! I called you at least 5 times last night!"_

"It's ok, May! I'm sorry I didn't pick up. I was at Ned's because of the heat and I forgot to bring my charger. They don't use the same one so when my phone died, I had no way to charge it." 

_"...then how are you calling me now?"_

Peter panicked for a moment. 

"Dollar store." 

There was a sigh over the phone before his aunt spoke again. 

_"Ok. I just wish you had told me, but I suppose I should've assumed you were at Ned's anyway. When should you be home then?"_

"Uuhhhh- I don't know." 

May chuckled.

 _"Fair enough. I'll see you later. Thai tonight?"_

Peter smiled. 

"Yeah, that sounds good. Larb you May!"

 _"Larb you too!"_

As soon as May hung up, Peter was dialing again, listening anxiously to the dial tone. Again, the answer came quick but Peter started talking before the voice on the phone could. 

"Ned, I need you to cover for me. I was at your place all night because our heat went out. My phone died and we went to the dollar store this morning so I could charge it." 

Ned paused as he took in this information. 

_"Deal, but you're telling me all about what happened later."_

"Deal."

 _"Alright, talk to you later dude."_

"See ya." 

Now that his calls were done, he slipped back into the kitchen where Matt was struggling to hide his smile and Foggy wasn't even trying. 

"Sorry about that." 

It was Matt who responded. 

"It's alright, kid. Finish up your eggs and we'll take you to Ned's to cover your ruse." 

Peter stared at Matt. 

"H- I- How?" 

Matt simply stared at Peter. His disappointed eyes landed slightly to Peter's left but the point was made all the same. 

"Right. Super-hearing. Thanks." 

The rest of the meal was eaten in comfortable silence and then the 3 of them bundled up before heading to the subway. Before Peter took off once more, Matt took his shoulder. 

"When the weather gets like this again, we team up. And drop by on Tuesday, I could actually use your help with something and I'm gonna want my hoodie back." 

Peter smiled up at Matt. 

"Alright." 

And then he was gone. Warm, and bullet wound mostly healed already. 

Foggy turned to Matt. 

"Wow." Foggy's voice was filled with astonishment. 

"Shut up." Matt grumbled turning his head defiantly. 

"No, I mean it. _Wow_. I don't think I've _ever_ seen you be that nice. Should we clear a space for Peter in the office?" 

Matt refused to respond, opting to cross his arms instead. He pouted like a petulant child. 

"Oh my _god_. I'll call Karen."

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a medical professional.  
> Please don't yell at me
> 
> HEY  
> IMPORTANT UPDATE  
> READ MY NEW WORK *HERE*  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757050  
> THERE'S AN APP THAT'S VIOLATING THE PRIVACY OF EVERYONE ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN AND BREAKING SEVERAL LAWS - THAT WORK OFFERS MORE DETAILS. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, AND YOU SHOULD READ AND SPREAD THE WORD


End file.
